comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-21399)
History Early Life Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was born in Nuremberg, Germany, in 1938, to Jewish parents who later fled to Poland in an attempt to escape persecution by the Nazis. Unfortunately, they were eventually caught by the Gestapo in 1943 and taken to the infamous Auschwitz II-Birkenau camp. As Erik was being dragged away from his parents, his mutation manifested early due to the trauma and he pulled apart the metal gates that would separate them. This display of power was witnessed from afar by Nazi collaborator and HYDRA scientist Nathaniel Essex of Britain, and he was immediately intrigued. Essex kept Erik in the camp and performed torturous experiments on the boy for a full year to try and extract his mutant powers – one of these tortures was forcing Erik to witness his mother and sister being gassed with Zyklon B. Erik was so traumatized by this particular torture that he killed four nearby guards by crushing their heads inside their helmets. Freedom Erik was freed from Auschwitz in 1944 by Soviet troops under the leadership of mercenary Ernst Sablinov. He returned to Germany after the wars' end and was placed in a foster home where he met his future wife: Magda Eisenhardt, a Romani girl and fellow Holocaust survivor. For a while, Erik and Magda settled down in Ernst's home country of Symkaria and had a daughter named Anya together. Soon after moving in, Erik found work at a psychiatric hospital, helping to treat his fellow Holocaust survivors. It was here that he first met Charles Xavier, who was visiting Symkaria to provide humanitarian aid during the civil war, and the two became fast friends after Charles discovered through his telepathy that Erik was also a mutant. The two confided their powers to each other and debated the social implications of mutation. Becoming Magneto A group of communist-affiliated mercenaries under orders from “Black Tom” Cassidy soon attacked the hospital where Charles and Erik were working. Erik fought off the mercenaries using his powers, allowing Charles and his girlfriend, Moira MacTaggert, the chance to escape. However, in the wake of the battle, Erik immediately fled back to his house, wanting to make sure his family was okay. Instead, Erik came home to find soldiers with the Symkarian military holding Magda and Anya hostage. The soldiers assumed Erik was in league with Black Tom's mercenaries. Though Erik tried to reason with the soldiers, it was to no avail. A group of Black Tom's mercenaries showed up, having heard stories about the mysterious new mutant at the hospital, and attacked the soldiers. As the battle started, the soldier holding Anya flinched and accidentally shot her in front of Erik. Consumed with grief and rage, Erik forced all the soldiers present to turn their guns on themselves. Magda, horrified by Erik's power, fled the scene, not knowing she was pregnant with twins. Erik embarked on a vengeful campaign against Black Tom. Charles accompanied him, as the mercenaries had kidnapped Moira during their escape from the hospital. The two eventually located their target in an old Nazi base storing gold bars. During their rescue mission, Erik had the mercs at his mercy and attempted to execute them, but Charles prevented this with his telepathic powers. Deciding his and Charles' worldviews were incompatible, Erik promptly left the base, taking the gold with him.Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-21399 Category:Versions of Magneto Category:X-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-21399) Category:Mutants of Earth-21399